Gray: The Color They Wished For
by Princess-of-Magic 3
Summary: Two people fall in love with each other against all odds. They are complete opposites. They have nothing in common. Please Review and be nice.
1. the beginning

Grey, the In-between Color They Wished For

A/N: This story will not be a one-shot. There will be more than one chapter.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and his friends do not belong to me. They belong to J.K. Rowling.

There once was a girl who fell in love with the one person she was supposed to hate. Deep down she never really hated him, she only pitied him. His life had been terrible. While she had loving and caring parents he had abusive ones. She was always bright and cheery, while he was dark and cold. He had a barrier around his heart that couldn't be broken.

But this cheerful girl who'd had her heart broken many times seemed to be able to melt the ice wall around his heart. He tried everything he could to stop her from breaking the barrier but there was nothing he could do. She seemed unfazed by the way he insulted her and acted towards her. She would still smile and be polite. When she smiled at him her eyes twinkled with love. As much as he denied it her smile brightened his day.

They were complete opposites. She was light and he was dark. She loved books, while he loved fights. He enjoyed the rush, while she enjoyed the simple life. His blood was as pure as water, while hers was tainted. She was a good girl and he was a bad boy. Even though they were completely different she loved him against all odds. She knew that they wouldn't and couldn't ever be together.

As the year before the war progressed he too fell in love. They at that point had a truce. They were no longer enemies but they weren't friends either. This truce brought them closer than they expected. The truce was then changed into friendship. This friendship grew into love stronger than they imagined. They then confessed their feelings. At the end of the year they both knew of the coming war. He was a spy for the light side. He posed as a warrior for the dark side when he really was working for the light side. She had always been on the light side. They vowed to go their separate ways and to forget about each other. The girl then said, "We both have different paths. You have your destiny and I have mine. But if these paths are intertwined in some way let us meet again after this war has ended."

He nodded slowly knowing that would probably never happen. The war lasted their entire seventh year. Dumbledore passed everyone even though they never were at Hogwarts. He believed that they all learned more from the war than they would have there. Harry Potter was then known as the Man Who Defeated Voldemort twice. The boy and girl went on after the war thinking they would never see each other again. Secretly they both wished to see each other one more time. The boy and girl were none other than Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger.


	2. Once again

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot line. The characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

Meeting Once Again

Chapter 2

By: Princess-of-Magic03

Two years later Draco went through his school things. He found a note from his past love that he had always loved and still hadn't forgotten. The note said," This war is going to be crazy. Many will be killed. There is light and dark, but I wish there was a gray area so we could be together and everything would be perfect. Sadly there is no such thing and there never will be." He sighed and wished there really was the gray area. Two days after reading this he went out to get some coffee shop. He walked in and stood in line to order. The cashier turned around to get someone's order as he stepped up. When she turned around a face that was vaguely familiar confronted her.

Hermione Granger had decided living in the Wizarding World was too hectic so she left to return to the Muggle World. She visited the Wizarding World often but decided she liked the Muggle World much better. She had gotten herself a job at a beautiful coffee shop that she loved. When she was on break she would order herself a coffee and read a book while sitting at a table near the window.

Draco Malfoy became the richest and most eligible bachelor of the Wizarding World. After the war he had grown to like some muggle things, especially coffee, and some muggle people.

" Hi, what an I get you?"

" A French vanilla cappuccino."

" Coming right up."

She stepped back and went to fix his coffee. She came back with two cups.

" Here you go," she said as she handed him one of the cups.

" It's time for my break. Do you mind if I join you?"

" Not at all."

They both sat down at her favorite table, they started talking about interests and their hobbies. Hermione realized that this blonde haired man reminded her so much of Draco. A few minutes before her break was up he decided it was time to leave. The thought dawned on him that he didn't even know her name.

" If you don't mind me asking, what is your name?"

" Tell me yours and then I might tell you mine."

" Draco Malfoy, and you are?"

Hermione's eyes grew larger as she tried to comprehend what she had just heard. This man was the same boy she had once loved and still did. Memories of her 6th and 7th year at Hogwarts came flooding back. She had missed him so much. Draco waved his hand in front of her face as she came back to reality.

" Oh, sorry. I'm Hermione Granger."

She looked down at her feet as Draco realized he had met his love once again. Thoughts of how much he had done to get her to forgive him the first time ran through his mind. Did she still love him?

" Hermione."

" I'm sorry, Draco but my break is over. I have to go."

" Tell me where you live, then we can talk later."

" 303 Rosehill Lane."

She then turned and went back behind the counter. She smiled at the thought of talking to Draco again. Draco watched her go back to work. He decided that he could leave. He stepped outside and walked down the road. He smiled the rest of the way home.

A/N: Please Review! I love getting feedback even if some are flames. I like to know if my writing needs help so flames are accepted.


End file.
